


Day 9 - Cuckolding

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Ma’am, I can hear him outside the door,” Peter whispered, lips pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of Pepper’s thigh.The woman hummed, hips rocking forward gently in an attempt to get closer to Peter’s mouth. “Good. Now, that tongue should be used for something other than talking. Let him hear us.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Day 9 - Cuckolding

“Ma’am, I can hear him outside the door,” Peter whispered, lips pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of Pepper’s thigh.

The woman hummed, hips rocking forward gently in an attempt to get closer to Peter’s mouth. “Good. Now, that tongue should be used for something other than talking. Let him hear us.”

Her hand tangled in his curls and he could feel the weight of her wedding ring against his head.

Despite knowing they all wanted it, there was still a bit of a pit in his stomach. She was Mr. Stark’s wife.

But he kept going anyways, diving in and licking over her slit. She was soaked. He couldn’t tell if it was from his previous actions or the knowledge that they would be caught by Tony.

As he ate her out she was loud, not holding back any. She didn’t even need to put on an act. For a young, fairly inexperienced guy, he knew just how to work her. It was incredible.

It only went on for a about a minute and a half before there was a soft knock at the door.

When neither of them responded - too caught up in their fun and knowing that they were supposed to ignore him - the door handle started turning and Tony slowly made his way into the room. His pupils blew wide at the sight of them.

His wife, legs spread wide with her head hanging back in pleasure, pussy being absolutely devoured by his much younger mentee.

He knew he was a dirty, dirty man. He should have felt guilty. Instead he was harder than he could ever remember being, gripping himself through his pants.

“Pep,” he whispered, voice breathy. He was going for upset, maybe even betrayed. But if the smirk that spread across her lips told him anything, she knew exactly how horny the situation made him.

“What is it, Tony?” Pepper mumbled, whimpering as Peter’s tongue slid across her clit roughly. “A little busy here.”

Tony watched them intently, eyes wide and dark. “I can see that. Why didn’t you just ask me? Honey-“

“You and I both know that you don’t have what it takes to satisfy me anymore,” she said cooly.

Maybe Tony should have been offended at how easily that line came to her. But he was the one who had wanted to be humiliated. So he figured all was fair game.

(And hearing her say it made his dick twitch, so he couldn’t be too upset.)

“What do you mean?” The older man asked, eyes flicking between his wife’s face and the young man between her legs. He couldn’t keep his focus, especially with the filthy sounds they were making.

Peter glanced up for a moment, making eye contact with Tony as he simultaneously slid two fingers into Pepper and gently nipped at her clit.

The woman didn’t answer Tony’s question instantly, crying out from the new sensations which were clearly her priority. “Oh, fuck, Peter. That’s it. That’s it,” she gasped, hips jerking.

Then, after a moment, she seemed to remember her husband. “You don’t know anything about my pleasure and you only care about yours. If you can even get it up you don’t last long enough for me to even think about finishing,” she whimpered, eyes slipping shut again as Peter seemed to hit a particularly good spot inside of her.

Peter’s fingers were quick, fucking into her with no resistance with how wet she was. His tongue stayed working as well, alternating lapping at her swollen clit and the slick that flooded out with his movements. He couldn’t deny that being the ‘other man’ was something of a fantasy of his, even if the other (consenting) participant was his boss.

And long time celebrity crush.

Tony groaned as he watched them, gripping at himself again before just undoing the button and zipper of his pants. At least it gave him more room to breathe. “Look, I’ve got it now, honey. You don’t need him...”

“I’ve never been eaten out like this.” She knew Tony was talented with his mouth, but she knew he wanted to be hurt. Even if it was all lies and they all knew it. “I never want your pathetic cock in me again.”

He moaned softly. “Fuck, Pep...” he moved to a chair they had across the bed specifically for the occasion. He sat down, legs spread as he pushed all fabric out of the way in order to get a hand on his aching cock. Stroking himself slowly, he looked at the new angle he got for the scene.

From behind he could mostly see Peter, entranced by the way that the young man moved. He was always high energy and this wasn’t an exception. Every action was purposeful and that much was obvious. And in addition to how he was attending to Pepper, Tony could see his hips thrusting weakly. He couldn’t imagine it was doing much, the man was on his knees and not even against anything. But he didn’t seem to mind.

Then he was snapped out of his thoughts when Pepper’s hand tightened in Peter’s hair, a high moan leaving her. “Oh, fuck, fuck, I’m close!”

Tony’s hand moved faster on himself as she watched how her mouth hung open in ecstasy, hips twitching forward almost in a rhythm. Despite starting only minutes ago, he could already feel the tight coil winding in his belly, nearly ready to snap. But he gripped himself gently, tugging his balls to ensure he wouldn’t finish too quickly.

He wanted humiliation, but not that much.

Peter could feel the slick muscles tightening around his fingers, but he didn’t stop. He looked up, eyes wide as he kept going until he felt her release, shuddering and contracting around him.

“Fuck!” She nearly screamed, hips bucking up as she came.

Peter kept his fingers moving so that she could ride it out, laughing a little as he felt her squirt on his face. “Mrs. Potts...” he grinned, licking his lips. He slowly pulled his fingers away, moving them into his mouth.

Pepper made eye contact with him and laughed. But the laugh was more exhale than anything. “I’m never gonna take Tony back if you keep this up,” she teased, still fairly breathless.

The man in question groaned, fucking into his fist faster as he listened to them. “Don’t say that, honey, you know you love me.”

She hummed, pulling Peter up to stand between her legs at the edge of the bed. “But I love his mouth...I’m sure I’ll love his cock. Why shouldn’t I have both? It’s not like you know what to do with that thing anyways.”

Tony moaned again, back arched as he kept stroking himself quickly. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Pep, come here. Want you to finish me...”

Pepper watched him for a moment before leaning in and kissing Peter hard, humming at the taste of her on his tongue. She slowly pulled away when she kept listening to her husband, looking as unamused as she could manage.

But Peter turned to look at him, biting his lip. Of course he was turned on by the entire situation. And he definitely wanted to watch the older man cum. Even if he wasn’t helping.

This time.

It didn’t take much longer for Tony to get to his end, stilling and going tense as he came. Cum spurted from the tip, leaving warm lines up his shirt that he hadn’t removed. “God, Pepper...” he murmured. “Peter...”

Peter shivered hard at his name being moaned.

Once Tony had ridden out his orgasm, Peter bit his lip. “Did you enjoy that, sir?” He asked shyly.

“Kid, we’ve got to do that again. But-“

“Next time you’re fucking me,” Pepper said confidently. She kissed the young man again, smirking.

Tony laughed. “That’s what I was going to say, yes. But maybe I should be worried about how quick she was to say that.”

Pepper chuckled, slowly pulling away from Peter to move to her husband. “You know I love you. And I didn’t mean anything I said. I love your dick,” she said teasingly. “Can’t help knowing what I want, though. And I want a piece of that.” She nodded towards Peter.

“Oh come on, who doesn’t?” Tony commented. “Speaking of...he’s the only one that didn’t get to finish. And I think we owe it to him to help.”

“We definitely do,” Pepper agreed, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
